Most companies that manufacture commercial and retail printers have a line of different models to meet different business operations and technologies. The manufacture of printing devices is a highly competitive field, requiring costs to be pared as greatly as possible. Having to fabricate different types of printing devices allows for some cost cutting, by using identical parts in several different models. However, the different requirements of each printing operation, and the different technologies involved usually do not allow for much interchangeability of parts. Hence, manufacturers have a large inventory of different printer sizes and models.
The present invention seeks to provide a modular printer, the design of which allows for ease of configuration to different feature sets, different operations, and different technologies.
The modular printer of this invention comprises a base module that contains the base printing electronics, and a drive and print mechanism. This base module can be paired with two different media cavities: (1) a cavity for accommodating a two inch paper supply roll; and (2) a cavity for supporting a three and one-quarter inch supply roll. The smaller, two inch cavity, naturally, can be used in one of the smallest sized printers, while the three and one-quarter inch cavity can be employed for one of the largest printers in the industry.
Coupled to the base module is a communications module that provides an interface for the operator of the printer. The communications module itself can be configured, so that more than one interface can be interchanged with the base module. The module can be designed to provide a simple or sophisticated interface. The communication module can be configured for RF capability, an expanded keyboard, a display, a magnetic stripe reader, and a parallel interface. Electrical connectivity is achieved through a standard communications bus [I.sup.2 C]. This allows for expandability by the end user, repair depot, or other, allowing the printer to evolve with individual application requirements.
The battery modules are also designed to interface with the other modular sections, in order to allow for expandability in the future. Provisional contacts between the battery module and the printing mechanism provide a means by which different battery types, such as NiCad, NiMH, Li ion, lead acid, polymer, etc., can be employed. This is accomplished through electronic battery identification means. The provisional contacts also provide a means for assessing the charging status (coulomb counter) for each battery.
The interchangeability provided by the modularized printer of this invention greatly reduces the cost of manufacture, and the costs associated with carrying a large line of printer models. In addition, the modular design provides for quick changeovers to new and more sophisticated printing models, as well as allowing upgrading, or addition of the latest technological user features.